wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wuhu Loop (Mario Kart 7)
In the 2011 Nintendo game, Mario Kart 7, Wuhu Loop (known as Wuhu Island Loop in Europe) is the first track of the Flower Cup, which takes place in the Island Loop Road which goes around Wuhu Island. Like Maka Wuhu, it features one large lap divided into three different sections. It features a glitch which skips a few seconds, near the end of the second section. This is the second course to be based on Miis and their universe, the first being Coconut Mall in Mario Kart Wii. Layout The race starts in Wuhu Town near the Wishing Fountain. The track is full of cars and continues out of the city. The Red Iron Bridge with a ramp on the middle of it is next. Afterward, some turns with trick ramps, palm trees, and the hotel can be seen, followed by a road divider, finishing the first section. The second section starts with a long tunnel with many coins. The road continues in the middle of rocks, almost under the mountain. After two turns, the road divides in two roads: the first one being shorter than the second. Both roads continue on the normal road with a series of Item Boxes. Racers can now choose the asphalt road or the sand road at the foot of the mountain with two trick ramps. The second road passes through the Mysterious Ruins and ends with two Item Boxes and the glider ramp which port racers on the main road. When passing near the lagoon, racers can turn onto the asphalt road or jump on the three columns. Within two turns, the second section ends. The third section starts with a slight turn to right. The course continues with some ramps and a left turn. At this point the road divides in two roads: the first one is shorter, and continues on the main road with a road divider, some wood boxes and two trick ramps. The second one goes on the right and passes near the Candle Lighthouse with two boosts and the glider ramp, which takes racers back to the normal road. With a left turn racers enter in Wuhu Town, finishing the race. Gallery Mk7 - red iron bridgge.jpg|Mario racing across the Red Iron Bridge. MK7_Wuhu_Island_1.png|The map of the course. Trivia *At the right of The Candle lighthouse, the detailed map dissolves and disappears. *If the player goes to the Cocoba Hotel near the bridge and goes past it, reverses and faces the hotel in order to see the back of the hotel, there is no swimming pool like in Wii Sports Resort while playing Table Tennis. Instead, there is just a patch of grass where the pool should be. Glitch On this track, on the dirt path by the lighthouse leading to the gliding section, if the player turns horizontally right on the boost pad and hops with a boost into the ocean, the player will be placed at the entrance to the town by Lakitu. Before the last turn of the second section, there is a tree on the right side. If a Mushroom is used to boost through the grass just to the left of the tree and into the ocean, Lakitu will place the player just after the first turn of the third section. However, when crossing the finish line, it shows the player just crossing into the third section and immediately finishing, as the shortcut warps the player past the section border. See also *Maka Wuhu (Mario Kart 7) *Wuhu Town (Mario Kart 7) *Wuhu Island Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7